megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
List of Protagonists
The term protagonist describes several characters across the Megami Tensei franchise that a player usually uses as a primary character. Although the protagonists are usually silent, there are a few protagonists that were given the opportunity to speak, whether it was in their game or not. The only known protagonists at the moment that have spoken out loud are the three protagonists from the Majin Tensei series, Tamaki Uchida from Shin Megami Tensei: if..., Tatsuya Suou from Persona 2: Innocent Sin, Maya Amano from Persona 2: Eternal Punishment, the protagonist and Aigis from Persona 3, Yu Narukami from Persona 4, Flynn from Shin Megami Tensei IV, and the protagonist from Persona 5; most of whom only speak when they are not acting as the protagonist. Series ''Megami Tensei'' *Akemi Nakajima: The player character of Megami Tensei and the main character in the Digital Devil Story novels. *Protagonist (Megami Tensei II): The player character of Megami Tensei II. ''Shin Megami Tensei'' *Protagonist (Shin Megami Tensei): The player character in the first Shin Megami Tensei game. *Aleph: The player character of Shin Megami Tensei II *Tamaki Uchida: The player character in Shin Megami Tensei: if... *Ideo Hazama: The primary antagonist of Shin Megami Tensei: if... and main player character in Hazama's Chapter. *Kei Azuma: The player character in Shin Megami Tensei NINE. *Demi-fiend: the silent protagonist of Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne. *Protagonist (Shin Megami Tensei: 20XX): The player character in Shin Megami Tensei: 20XX and Shin Megami Tensei: 20XX Devil's Colosseum. *Protagonist (Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE): The player character in Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE. *Protagonist (Strange Journey): The Joint Project soldier and player character of Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey. *Flynn: The player character of Shin Megami Tensei IV. *Nanashi: The player character of Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse. *Protagonist (Liberation): The player character of Shin Megami Tensei: Liberation Dx2. ''Last Bible'' *El: The player character of Last Bible. *Yuri: The player character of Last Bible II. *Ciel: The player character of Last Bible III. *Cassiel: The player character of Another Bible. *Matel: The player character of Last Bible Special. ''Majin Tensei'' *Protagonist (Majin Tensei): The player character in Majin Tensei. *Naoki Takeuchi: The player character of Majin Tensei II: Spiral Nemesis. *Asuka Miroku: The player character of Ronde. ''Devil Summoner'' *Protagonist (Devil Summoner): The player character of Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner. *Protagonist (Soul Hackers): The player character of Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers. *Raidou Kuzunoha the XIV: The player character of Raidou vs The Soulless Army and Raidou vs King Abaddon. ''Persona'' *Boy with Earring: Protagonist of Megami Ibunroku Persona. *Tatsuya Suou: The silent protagonist of Persona 2: Innocent Sin. *Maya Amano: The silent protagonist of Persona 2: Eternal Punishment. *Kazumi Kiba: The protagonist of Persona: Tsumi to Batsu. *Protagonist (Persona 3): Protagonist of Persona 3, Persona 3: Dancing in Moonlight and one of the choices for protagonist in Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth. *Female Protagonist (Persona 3 Portable): One of the character choices for the protagonist in Persona 3 Portable. *Aigis: The player character in the epilogue contained with Persona 3 FES, and the prequel Aegis: The First Mission. *Shin Kanzato: Protagonist of Persona -trinity soul-. *Yu Narukami: The protagonist of Persona 4 and one of the choices for protagonist in Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth. *Naoto Shirogane: Protagonist of Persona x Detective Naoto. *Yosuke Hanamura: Protagonist in Persona 4 The Magician and Persona 4 Arena (Manga) *Protagonist (Persona 4: Dancing All Night): Protagonist of Persona 4: Dancing All Night. *Protagonist (Persona 5): Protagonist of Persona 5, Persona 5 Scramble: The Phantom Strikers, Persona 5: Dancing in Starlight and Persona Q2: New Cinema Labyrinth. ''Devil Children'' *Mirai Kaname: The player character in Devil Children Red Book. *Setsuna Kai: The player character in Devil Children Black Book. *Masaki Kuzuha: The player character in Devil Children White Book. *Jin: The player character in DemiKids Light Version, Devil Children Fire Book, and Devil Children Messiah Riser. *Akira: The player character in DemiKids Dark Version, Devil Children Ice Book, and Devil Children Messiah Riser. *Gale: The player character in Devil Children Puzzle de Call!. *Rand: The player character in Devil Children Puzzle de Call!. ''Digital Devil Saga'' *Serph: The main player character in Avatar Tuner and Avatar Tuner 2. ''Devil Survivor'' *Protagonist (Devil Survivor): The player character of Devil Survivor. *Protagonist (Devil Survivor 2): The player character of Devil Survivor 2. *Io Nitta: The protagonist of Devil Survivor 2 -Show Your Free Will-. *Yamato Hotsuin: The protagonist of Devil Survivor 2 The Animation: Cetus's Prequel. Other * Ayato Katsuragi: The player character of Giten Megami Tensei: Tokyo Mokushiroku. * Yuuji Kino: The player character of Card Summoner. * Jack Frost: The main player character of Jack Bros. * Maken: The player's character in the Maken X series. * Vincent Brooks: The player character in Catherine. * Itsuki Aoi: The player character in ''Tokyo Mirage Sessions ♯FE''. Category:Characters *